


Friends With Benefits

by RedTyrant



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, Underage Sex, ayakane - Freeform, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTyrant/pseuds/RedTyrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touka brings home one of her weird college friends. This catches Ayato's interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weirdo.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story c: Hope you all enjoy, please leave comments if I should continue this or not.

"How about you go do something, instead of staying in here all day." The girl spat, kicking a pile of dirty clothes that lay haphazardly on the ground. "Honestly, you're such a slob."

She grabbed the clothes from the floor and put them into the laundry basket. There still laid empty water bottles, plates, and other trash around the room. Things that belonged in the garbage.

Including her brother.

The teen cracked his eyes open to glance at the nagging girl. He let out a groan as he rolled over onto his side facing away from her. These lectures had become normal to him. The same routine happens whenever Touka came home from school. Ayato was tired of it.

She'd arrive home, complaining about how stressful her day had been. Then, she'd scatter the work she needed to finish onto the floor. When that was all over with, she'd come upstairs, barge into Ayato's room, and make a big speech on how much of a lazy ass he is. It wasn't as if he didn't already know. It was as if her daily task was to make him feel like shit, and to take away the relaxing aura that was there before she returned home.Once she came home, it was replaced with her nagging and the smell of the food she cooks. Which wasn't always that good, really.

"Fuck off, shitty sister, I'm trying to relax." He wasn't lying; he had a headache from watching TV for too long. That shit really did mess up your eyes, who knew?

Touka forcefully grabbed her brother, pulling him off the bed with ease. He yelped as he landed on the hard surface of the wood flooring. Letting out a string of curses, he stood up and glared at his sister, who looked back at him with a mirrored expression.

He let out a huff of air, running his fingertips through his hair. "You're not my damn mother, lay off."

A flash of hurt shown in her eyes before she grabbed at his ear and pulled him towards her. "I know that, but I don't want a dumbass for a brother."

" _Ittai ittai ittai!_ Okay, let go of me!"

She tugged on the reddening ear tip harder, smirking at her handy work. "What was that?" She acted oblivious, pissing Ayato off even more then he was before. But _shit_ , this hurt.

"I'll go out, god damn it!" Touka's grip loosened on him, as she dropped her hand to her side. "I'll go somewhere tomorrow, just... quit doing that shit."

Her smirk broadened as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, kids your age shouldn't be out alone during a school day..." Ayato frowned as she called him a kid, but bit his tongue for now. "You'll be seen as a delinquent."

He listened as she rambled on, saying how he could put on a disguise or some shit. He got up from his bed and opened his room door, motioning towards it. Hoping that she'd get the point that he wanted her to fucking leave.

She didn't. "-or maybe you could cut your hair, it does make you look a lot younger. It's getting really long too... I'll go get the scissors." Her eyes beamed as she walked out the room to retrieve the trimming scissors.

Ayato's eyes widened as he heard the other talk about cutting his hair. He quickly shut the door, locked it, and returned to bed. He laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling, left with his thoughts. Plaguing him with unrealistic scenarios that could happen with the next day. He doesn't think of himself as antisocial or socially awkward, but more of a realist. He realized long ago that he doesn't get along with people, and to stay away from things that he doesn't get along with. It leaves him safe and sane. It was the way he had lived since he was younger, and he wasn't planning on changing that.

When his sister, Touka, found out he had stopped attending school she became furious. Stating that he'll go nowhere in life. Her harsh words hadn’t fazed him, and weren’t going to. He was completely content with how things were at the moment. He didn't care what his shitty sister thought. Ayato hummed, closing his eyes once again, and faced away from the door.He heard his sister banging on it, shouting that she had the scissors and to open the door.

"In your fucking dreams." He shouted in return. He glanced back to the door again, making sure that it was securely locked.

The next day came too fast for Ayato's liking. The harsh lighting of the sun shone through his window, and of course, shined right onto the once sleeping dark haired boy. He let out a groan as he sat up, running a hand through his unruly hair. He let out a groan as he remembered the whole situation with his sister yesterday. He took his time getting out of bed, and shedding out of his pajamas.

After putting on his black shirt, matching black jeans, and his standard black combat boots he finally exited his room. Ayato passed his living as he entered the kitchen to retrieve his breakfast, before freezing in his tracks. He slowly walked backwards until he stood in the corridor to the living room. There was work that laid across the room, and two backpacks laid on the carpet. The teen raised an eyebrow as he walked further into the room, first noticing his shitty sister. Secondly noticing her companion that sat right next to her.

His stark white hair was the first to be noticed. The two of them were laughing at hell knows what. Ayato cleared his throat, trying to catch both of their attention. This not working of course. So, he did the next best thing.

"Who the fuck are _you_?" Ayato's voice dripping with venom.

This caught his sister and the male's attention. They both looked at the dark haired teen, who look right back to them. The stranger stood up, stretching his hand out towards Ayato, and _fucking smiled_. _Smiled_.

"I'm Kaneki, you must be Touka's brother?" Ayato just looked at the hand before pushing it away.

"I was only interested in who the hell you were, not making acquaintances."

Touka quickly interject, shooting Ayato a glare. "I see you've finally gotten up, Ayato. Did you do what we had agreed yesterday?"

The youngest let out a yawn, sitting on the vacant couch that was across from the two. He crossed his legs, flashing his sister a smirk. "Of course, shitty sister. I would never break a promise."

His sister rolled her eyes, before motioning to the male. "This is Kaneki, he's helping me with my work for tonight."

Ayato nodded, uninterested in this. He glanced to Kaneki as the white haired man picked up a few of the sheets that was resting on the floor. Touka stood up, stating that she was going to start making dinner. Her gaze moved to Kaneki, asking him if he'd like to stay for it.

"If you wouldn't mind me staying..."

This guy was _too_ kind. Too kind for Ayato's liking. He kept looking at him though, as the other collected the papers from on the ground. The elder must've noticed, because he piped up.

"You've been staring at me." Kaneki stated, his gray eyes scanning over a page before glancing to Ayato.

Ayato, looked away immediately, frowning at his lap. "And?"

The other kept his gaze on Ayato and smiled at him. "Your sister told me you're in high school. How do you like it there?"

Ayato let out a harsh laugh, shaking his head. Touka must have been feeding this guy lies, to make her family look stable. It fucking wasn’t. "Like hell I am. I dropped out."

Kaneki looked at the other and blinked at him. Clearly in shock that the brother of Touka Kirishima was a dropout. Ayato scoffed at the petty look the other was giving him, as if he was a misfortunate child. He honestly didn't give a single fuck.

"I'm a second year in college, along with your sister." Ayato could tell Kaneki was clearly trying to change the topic. "I could tutor you if you'd like."

Ayato stared at the Kaneki in disbelief. Who did this guy think he was? Clearly, Ayato dropped out on his own accord. "I'll pass."

Kaneki thought for a moment, before putting his hand out towards Ayato. Ayato stared at it, taken aback slightly. "The fuck do you want, a high five or something?"

Kaneki shook his head. "No, I don't want a high five, I want to put my number in your phone."

Why was this guy so straightforward? The younger of the two snorted, shifting in his seat to get his phone from his pocket.

"Why do you think I want it?"

Kaneki gave another of his smiles."I just had a feeling you do."

Ayato clicked his teeth in annoyance before handing his phone over to Kaneki, who promptly put his number in. Before Ayato could question the weird college student any further, Touka called them in the kitchen for dinner.


	2. Texting and Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayato is tired of this weirdo's shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was sorta rushed, sorry for any grammar mistakes! ♡

Dinner hadn't been eventful. There had been only Touka bragging about her grades, Kaneki politely listening, and Ayato stating his input on how much he didn't care.

"There's no need to always act so bitter." Touka muttered, pushing her food around on her plate.

"There's no need for you to be so sensitive." Ayato said, making Kaneki laugh.

Touka shot her younger brother a quick glare before returning her attention to the light haired boy. She smiled at him, tilting her head to the side. Ayato noticed this, forcing the dinner he had just eaten not to come up and splatter onto the kitchen table. He did have some class.

"Do you have any plans for after college?" Touka finally spoke up. Kaneki glanced up from his plate, and smiled back at the girl.

"I haven't decided yet... I haven't even picked something to major in." He scratched at his head in embarrassment. "Maybe something with literature."

Ayato looked to Kaneki and shook his head. "Literature? Seems suiting for you." His tone was taunting and a smirk lingered on his lips.

The eldest looked to Ayato, mirroring the smirk that was on the other. "What can I say? I have a way with words."

This shut Ayato up for the rest of dinner.

Once dinner was over, Kaneki went back to the living room and collected the papers on the floor. He pushed them into his bag, before standing up with it on.

"Do you have to leave now?" Ayato heard his sister whine as he put the dishes into the dishwasher.

"I don't want to wear out my welcome."

"That wouldn't be possible, you're a perfect guest!" It took everything that Ayato had in him to not throw up. He put the last plate into the washer and closed it. He wiped his hands on his jeans, before walking back to the living room and leaned against the corridor.

"Just let him fucking leave." Ayato piped in, smirking at the two. "He obviously wants to go." Kaneki spoke up before Touka could scold him.

"I really do have to get going." He glanced to Ayato, once again giving him another fucking smile. Why the fuck was he always so damn happy? Touka nodded, leading Kaneki to the door.

Leaving Ayato in the living room, sneering as he thought of tonight's events. He had given this weird ass adult his number, willingly. Honestly, he was beginning to lose his edge. Maybe he should go leave graffiti somewhere so that he'd gain so reputation back.

He heard the door close, bring him out his thoughts, and saw his sister come back. Her expression mutual, as she walked by Ayato.

"You should've told me that we would have some here." Ayato spat.

"I thought you were going to be out."

Ayato clenched his fists to his sides. "I never leave this fucking house!"

"Exactly." She nodded, and walked to her room. Promptly closing the door after herself. Shitty fucking sister.

Ayato mumbled to himself as he entered his own room, slamming the door closed. He shed off his shirt and put on a pair of baggy shorts to sleep in. He hopped on his bed, laying on top of the covers. Left to his own thoughts.

This was starting to become a regular thing. He grabbed his pants that were within arms, and took his phone out of the pocket. He clicked it own, squinting at the harsh light that shone from it.

"Damn it, I'm going blind." He grumbled as he turned down the brightness.

He flicked through his contact list, looking for a certain name. He bit the inside of his cheek as he read the name, clicking the home button immediately after he saw it. He let out a sigh before going back to his contacts and reading it again.

**Kaneki Ken ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ**

Who did this guy think he was? Honestly, did he expect for Ayato to send him a message? Try to become friends with him? He obviously had another thing coming for him, because Ayato wasn't going to try and become friends with one of Touka's friends. She obviously had a thing for the weirdo, and he didn't want to have anything to do with it.

Ayato still felt drawn to send this guy a message. What's the worse that could happen... He smacked his hand against his forehead. Why was he spending so much time thinking about the white haired male. He obviously just wants Ayato to go back to school or some shit.

A snort resonated throughout the room as Ayato started typing. His thumbs moving on their own as he sent a message to Kaneki. As he read over the message, he realized how much of an idiot he actually was.

_ Hey idiot-kun, I see you're trying to fuck with my sister? _

Smooth Ayato, very smooth.

He pushed his phone away, burying his head into his pillow. He started thinking of how he could avoid seeing the damned white haired college student, but the sound of his phone vibrating awoke him from his thoughts. He grabbed his phone, reading the familiar '1 New Message' notification.

Well... it wasn't all too familiar. It wasn't like he had anyone to text to begin with. He unlocked his phone, and saw that the message was from Kaneki. Ayato opened the message, scrunching his nose as he read it.

_Is this Ayato?_

Ayato let out of huff of air, who else would text this fucking dork? Is he trying to piss the teen off, because it was clearly working. This guy just doesn't know when to fuck off.

_Who the hell do you think it is?!_

The response was almost immediately, as if Kaneki had been waiting for him to message back.

_I'm taking that as a yes, and to answer your question; no, I have no intentions to do anything of that sort with your sister... Not with her at least._

The hell did that mean. Was this guy some kind of perve too? Ayato did get that sort of vibe from him. It was always the weirdos that turned out to be murderers, creeps, or stalkers. Kaneki was probably all three.

This doesn't seem like the sickening sweet Kaneki that came over today. Ayato decided to play along with whatever Kaneki had planned. It wasn't like he had anything better to do, and the college student was beginning to interest the other. The dark haired teen checked the time after a while, frowning at how long it was taking for the other to respond. When he heard his phone go off he immediately opened it.

_Ayato-kun... What're you doing right now?_

The teen raised his eyebrow as he read the message, it had taken that idiot so long to reply and that's what he went with? Ayato clicked his tongue in annoyance and typed his response.

_Trying to decide if you're wasting my damn time or not. He smirked, wondering what Kaneki's response was going to be._

_**Wait**_.

Why the hell was he even speaking to this idiot. Ayato could be fast asleep right now, but no, he's decided to message this dumbass. He should've just deleted his contact right then and there. No, he should have not given that idiot his phone. He really was losing his edge.

_Gomen_.

How the hell was he supposed to respond to him apologizing.This dumbass needs to grow a pair. But the dumbass sent another message.

_How can I make it up for you?_

That statement was too vague, it left open too many opportunities. This whole conversation was based on how Ayato replied to him. He loved this oh so much.

_I can name a few ways..._

Ayato flipped over onto his back, holding his phone up to his face. This time around, he patiently waited for Kaneki's reply. Seeing how he'd take this.

_Why do you have to be such a tease?_

Ayato sent a quick reply back.

_Why're acting like such a shit face?_

He couldn't help but chuckle at this. He loved giving this guy the wrong signals. Obviously, he wouldn't be expecting such things from the brother of an infamous Kirishima.

_Such vulgar words from a kid your age. I will not lie, you do excite me._

Ayato snorted, Kaneki spoke like a poet. Maybe majoring in literature would fit this dumbass better than he thought.

_So you do got a hard on?_

Again, Kaneki responded quickly, putting a smirk on Ayato's lips.

_Well, yes, but I'm almost certain that you do too._

Rolling his eyes, he dropped one of his hands, letting it rest on top of the growing tent in his shorts. He hummed as her absent-mindedly massaged at it. With his free hand, he typed out his response.

_What would you do if I were with you right now?_

He hit send and continued massaging at the bulge. Letting out breathy sighs, as he let his head rest against his pillow. This felt way too good. He couldn't keep his mind off that dumbass while doing so.

His phone vibrated.

_I'd make you feel good in anyway possible. I want to hear you moan, not caring if your sister heard us or not._

At this, Ayato slipped his hands down into his his shorts and boxers. He let out a moan as he touched himself, giving into the thoughts of that fucking Kaneki. Kaneki, the fucking dumbass, with his hands all over him. Touching him slowly, leaving Ayato begging. Begging for more, begging for him to go faster, begging for him to stop teasing.

A moan erupted from his mouth, resonating around the room as he touched himself faster. Feeling warmth pool inside him as he let out another moan. His mind was flooded with Kaneki...

The dumbass he had only met tonight. What the actual fuck was he doing?

He let out a gasp, arching his back as he worked his hand faster. His phone long forgotten about, he heard it hit the floor as he shifted to pull down his shorts and boxers. The teen bit his lip as he felt himself nearing his climax, it's been awhile since he's done anything like this.

A moan ripped from his throat as he came in his hand, his hips rocked and his hand jerked slowly. He relished in the afterglow.

He looked at his hand, scrunching his nose at the mess on it. He reached onto the nightstand and grabbed a tissue. Ayato wiped his hand clean before reaching down to his phone.

One new message.

_Sweet dreams, Ayato-kun_.

His breath caught in his throat, he clenched his fist and chucked his phone. It landed into his clothes hamper with a thud. He sat up, his fists still clenched.

Ayato, the teen who hated the world and everything that inhabits it, had just jerked off to some weird guy.

Fuck it. Fuck it all.

He was beyond pissed. Pissed that he had let himself get so far deep so fast. The worst part being, he didn't feel any remorse. It was _fucking_ amazing, and that's what pissed him off the most. He shouldn't feel attracted to this weird ass guy. He shouldn't be thinking about this weird ass guy.

Here he is though. Sitting in bed, not wearing any pants, and smelling pretty gross. And to make matter worse, he heard a banging on his door.

"You disgusting, perverted, _nasty_ boy! _DO THAT SHIT WHEN I'M NOT HOME_."

He totally forgot Touka was just down the hall.

* * *

 

"You're so fucking disgusting. You could've at least been more quiet."

Ayato mumbled an incoherent response to his sister as he stirred his cereal with his spoon. He wasn't hungry at all, he lost his appetite when he thought about last night. His sister gave him a look before standing up. She took both of their bowls and sat it in the sink.

"Anyway, I thought I'd tell you that we're having company. So don't act like an ass again."

Ayato looked up to his sister as she spoke. His interest peaked, could it be that idiot guy again? The same idiot guy he...

"It's Kaneki, so even though he knows you're an ass, have some manners."

A smirk displayed itself on Ayato's lips. He propped his arm onto the table and rested his head against his palm. "Why do you expect so little from me, shitty sister?"

Ayato decided to stay in his room when Kaneki had arrived. He sat on his bed, legs crossed as he played with his handheld. His tongue sticking out slightly as he got to the boss level. He was so fucking OP with this game.

He kept his gaze down on his handheld as heard his door open, he didn't bother looking since he already knew who it was. "Fuck off, Touka, I'm doing something."

He heard the door close and footsteps come towards his bed. "I said, fuck off."

When his bed creaked as the other sat on his bed, this agitated Ayato. He paused his game before shooting a glare towards his sis-

That wasn't his sister. It was the fucking dumbass.

"Who the hell said you could come in here?" He spat, a snarl showing on his face.

Kaneki's expression stayed the same. He flashed Ayato a smile, scooting towards him slightly. "You never texted me back last night."

Ayato looked away, glaring at a corner in his room. He couldn't believe that the college student was even bringing that up.

"You were wasting my time."

Kaneki's smile broadened as he reached out and put his hand under Ayato's chin, forcing the teen to look at him. "It hadn't seemed that way to me."

Ayato pushed away from the other, putting considerable space in between the two. "Get out of my room."

Kaneki scooted towards the other again, leaning in towards his ear. "You seemed to have been enjoying yourself last night." This came out as a whisper.

The younger teen's breath caught in his throat as he looked the other way, refusing to make eye contact. This gave Kaneki the confidence to bring his lips onto Ayato's. Oh fucking hell. Fucking hell. Kaneki's lips melded with Ayato. The other sitting as still as he could, because this _fucking_ idiot had his lips on his. This _fucking_ idiot was taking control.

Ayato wouldn't have that. He began kissing back feverishly, carding his fingers through the other's white hair. His eyes shut as he felt the elder teens tongue run over the part in his lips. He opened them slightly, and Kaneki's entered toying his with Ayato. Ayato let out a moan that Kaneki hungrily swallowed. Kaneki's hand rested on Ayato's thigh, slowly moving inwards.

Ayato pulled away from the other, his body begging for the amazing oxygen he was lacking. Kaneki took this time to press his lips to the teens neck. He nipped and sucked at the exposed flesh, causing Ayato to let out a breathy moan. The eldest moved his hand that once rested on the other's thigh onto the growing bulge in the youngests pants. His hand massaged at it, erupting a string of moans from the teen.

"Kaneki, where'd you go?" The two jumped apart from each other just at the sound of Touka's voice.

The breathed heavily together for a few moments, before Kaneki got up from the bed and walked towards the door. He flashed another of his fucking smiles before exiting the room.

Ayato ran a hand through his hair. He was the pure definition of hot and bothered. This being from Touka's fucking friend, who Ayato hated more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ♡ should I continue?

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? Thanks for reading ! <3


End file.
